Overcoming Incoming Jealousy: L i l y
by ama-maa
Summary: "You're afraid of losing me, aren't you?"  "Lily's perfect, unlike flaw-filled me."  Tears began…  "Rin, no matter what, no one can ever replace you," Len spoke with passion in his tone, "We're soul mates." RinxLen. One-shot. Welcome to Vocaloid, Lily!


**A/N:** Apparently, Lily gets released today! It's also my mom's birthday today too, haha.

Oh, and I'm still typing out chapter 2 of my other RinxLen story, "Benetwins." It takes me forever just to update without my headphones on (because my bro is using them to watch his Naruto Shippuden episodes online…). I mean- whenever I'm not wearing one, I find it hard to write a good story (clearly I'm not wearing one right now, so the story might be lame to some of my fellow readers).

Enough of my stupidity; let's go on! And BTW, at the **very end** there's an **epilogue**!

Rated T for a minor suggestive ending.

**Disclaimer:** No. Otherwise I would've gotten kudos from my lovely peeps. (I have no clue what I just said- typed, I mean) Also, I have nothing against the Vocaloid Lily, especially because one of my favorite authors here on FF shares that name.

* * *

_O v e r c o m i n g_ Incoming Jealousy _:_ _**L i l y**_

…

…

…

In the house - or rather, mansion - of the lovely Vocaloid family that many people loved so much contained two young, blonde teens waiting for the arrival of their newest addition to the family, Lily (yes, no last name that ends with a 'ne' indeed - in fact, no last name at all), while the other members patiently waited at the Crypton Studio to pick her up from there. The male, greatly known as the shota Len – to his dismay - even though he's clearly 14, was rather apathetic about the newest member. However, the female counterpart, Rin, was highly irritated about the newcomer, though not showing on the outside quite yet. Oh, she had her reasons, alright.

The two known as Kagamine Rin and Len were either recognized as twins and/or mirror images, due to the fact that several people wanted to pair them together as lovers while others prefer their simply adorable sibling bond. Sometimes they were even greatly known for their courageous "Green Is the Enemy" songs and fanarts. And though the Kagamines complied with these things, Rin has always wondered if anyone has ever considered "Yellow Is the Enemy" to be a new song as a new hit even though she was yellow themed herself. Why?

Oh, she had her reasons, alright.

:::RxL:::

"So," Rin tried to begin a conversation rather casually - if you were to break an awkward situation, that is. "Are you ecstatic to meet loose—err Lily soon?" She turned to face Len as she waited for his response.

Len turned to face his beloved counterpart as well on their bright yellow couch as he spoke, "Of course. But it's just like any other release of a new member," he then began to lightly chuckle as he remembered a memory. "I seriously doubt that she'll come in like Gakupo did with five trucks of eggplant supplies or something."

"Yeah," Rin softly chuckled along, "that was quite the welcoming impression." She didn't know what, but something took over her as she began to speak without thinking at first, "I bet you that you already have a crush on her."

"No I don't, Rin," Len whined, though not as childish as other times he has done it. "I'd much rather stick with 'bros before hoes'." Len nudged Rin, indicating her being his 'bro'.

"But I'm not a guy."

"Mmm~" Len nodded sarcastically and Rin rolled her eyes.

And just like that, the awkward air began to fill their auras once again. _This will be _some_ welcoming, huh..._ Rin mentally face-palmed.

Rin normally wasn't used to not talking or not doing something fairly active. Due to that, she redundantly began to shift nervously on her spot, trying not to attain Len's attention.

_How the heck should I greet Lily-mah-filleh? _Rin thought restlessly even she'd rather not greet her, still shifting around on her spot. _Usually I'd wait outside with Len on our roda-rora, but too bad we kinda temporarily broke it by running over Bakaito too much this weekend... with him miraculously not dying yet._

The more she progressed in her thoughts, the more her face cringed. With a huge, burning passion, she most certainly did not want to meet another Vocaloid…

Especially another female one.

Yet alone one that's yellow, black, _and_ white themed too.

Conversely, the stealing of color themes wasn't Rin's main bothersome situation. Oh, it was far more appalling than that.

As it seems, Rin was afraid of losing Len, her beloved half of their whole; she loved Len so much with all of her what many people think 'small' heart, for Pete's somehow huge sake! Even though she knew Len would always be there for her, Rin couldn't help but fret on the new character they were supposed to welcome soon.

Such as when Neru came into their once peaceful abode, much to Rin's unfortunate side, Rin felt herself get tense for some indefinite reason when she first took a glance at her. But she figured out that for one, Neru took the title as a yellow Vocaloid too, sharing it with the Kagamines to their apprehension. And because of their alikeness as yellow fellows, certain inhabitants decided that it would be 'cool' to pair Neru and Len up together through their art and songs. Surely tsunderes and people like Len don't go so well together.

So, just when Rin thought that Neru was enough for her to handle without the help of _her_ Len, Lily just had to come into the family picture.

Oh, but with Lily, love-rival and yellow jealously wasn't everything.

_Yellow Is The Enemy..._

Lily - she's unbelievably lovely. It bugged Rin to no end that Lily's hair was the same yellow color as hers, yet longer like what she's always wanted for herself (she'd even be stealing Miku away from Rin too - as friends, of course). Lily's eyes were the same stunning azure as hers, yet more vibrant in some way. And most of all, Lily actually revealed more of her body than Rin if you really thought about it (not pevertedly, though). Oh heck, even her chest's way bigger!

_Shi- uh, poo. I think I'm crying. God, Rin, you're so hopeless! _

"Rin?" Len finally noticed Rin's constant, un-yielding squirming, leading to spotting her saddened, teared up face. "A-are you… alright?" He asked kindly, though he obviously knew Rin wasn't okay one bit.

Rin somehow stifled a laugh through her choked cries. "Well, of course I am. Heh."

Len – being the loving counterpart he was - knew that she was lying to herself, thus making him want to comfort Rin even more. "Well," he derivative, "there's no doubt something hitting one of your deep nerves."

"I-it's just…" Rin thought for a second about confessing to Len what she was really thinking about, but she determined differently. "I just really, _really_ wanted to greet Lily on our roda-rora," she lied.

Len wasn't at all convinced, but he decided not to press on but to pat her head comfortingly instead. "We'll get it fixed soon." That calmed a nerve. "And then, we can even ride on it with Lily!"

That struck a nerve.

The Kagamines _never _shared their hunky-chunky big rolling machine with anyone except for each other for past reasons. Why would they do so now?

The girl had her thoughts.

"I," Rin muttered at first, "I knew you actually like her so much even though we haven't met her yet!" Rin got up from the couch, finally releasing all the salty fluids that lingered in her eyes. She was already starting to lose her Len.

The boy was astonished, staring at Rin with his eyes as wide as saucers. She had never been so angered at Len since he had rolled over an orange with their machine.

"O-oh, I-"

"Don't bother!" Rin spat, interrupting Len's short protest in fury.

Before Len could attempt to protest again, Rin dashed off supposedly towards the Kagamines' room in sheer anger and sorrow. Once again, being that loving person to his beloved, Len ran after Rin to their room.

Had she been overreacting? Not really, actually. Err- for Len, that is.

:::RxL:::

The second she had successfully made it into their room, Rin went directly on their bed to weep on a pillow, not bothering to lock the door considering that both of them had their own mini key to get in anyways.

_I k-knew it..._ Rin sobbed hurtfully. "C-compared to L-Lily – heck, even N-Neru! - I'm just," she hiccupped, "g-garbage..."

"No, you're not."

"S-shut up, L-Len," Rin retorted harshly for a crying being. "You k-know very well that I'm garbage - crap, really..."

"Fine," he conformed to her stubborn manner, "Then you're the most gorgeous, angelic piece of crap that I've ever seen in my whole entire sadly shota-filled life." Ho.

The blonde female couldn't help but to take her face off the pillow and to look at Len, however, still slightly weeping. Never has he ever mentioned shota or Rin being gorgeous in his sentences before despite the songs had been forced to sing - though his words were technically implied since he mentioned it as... crap. In all - as it seems - the whole sentence itselft sounded fairly dense yet full of... meaning?

Finally, Rin snapped back to her previous feeling as she faced away from him, sitting on her bottom. "W-why… do you keep on lying to me?"

"Lying? Rin, what the heck do you-"

"I thought we're practically like twins - two halves of a whole. I thought we c-could trust each other no matter what…"

"Rin…"

"I-I thought you'd tell me everything, Len!"

"Rin…" He repeated with a tone that Rin couldn't decipher what emotion it was telling.

"But I'm wrong… I bet you that your life is precisely like the one in our SPICE! PV; you secretly sleep with the other female Vocaloids and yet you still tell me that you care about me!"

"Rin…"

"Stop muttering my stupid name."

"Then…" Len started to walk over to Rin and the bed. "I'll approach the stupid name."

Just before Rin could impede his approach, Len dived onto the bed from two feet as if knowing what Rin's planned actions were, tackling Rin down so that both of them were on their sides and facing the window as Len embraced Rin tightly.

"Now," Len whispered hoarsely onto Rin's neck, "tell me what's wrong."

"N-no-"

"Kagamine Rin," Len sounded more than serious as he murmured.

"…" Although, Rin still wouldn't give a legit reply.

Len finally began to get exasperated himself. When has Rin ever not have trusted him? With his strength that proves his un-shotaness, Len flipped the two of them over so that Rin was underneath him while Len was straddling her on top.

The two blondes gazed into each other's eyes for their fruit's God knows how long until Len began to speak, "Kagamine Rin, tell me what's wrong."

"I… it's Lily." At last, Rin gave up her negative behavior, knowing an embarrassing declaration would begin.

"Lily, huh?" Though it was the perfect moment to insert a smirk in his face, Len maintained his serious demeanor… all for _his_ Rin. "What about her, exactly?"

Rin was already much too embarrassed to tell her troubles, but she did so anyways for _her_ Len. "She… she's perfect - gorgeous, actually. And her voice is even beautifully matured too..."

"Ah… But, my Rin, you're _divine_. And your cute voice is what makes our duets together the best."

Rin blushed at his comment. "Len, Lily looks too ironically like me in a way, therefore implying that you said Lily's divine. Except, her attributes are more stunning than mine could ever be. Even her chest's way bigger than my own!"

"But I like your chest," Len whispered rather suggestively while nuzzling Rin's hair with his nose, making her heat up even more than she already was. "Also, you may want to try out kindergarten again, Rin, because plainly you didn't learn how to sort names right; I said _Rin_, not Lily. And do you also remember what you said in your mini argument with Miku? _Never judge people by their looks_."

Rin was aggravated by Len's smart-A words. "You butt."

"What?"

"I added 'you butt' at the end of that sentence when I fought with Miku."

"Anyways," Len disregarded Rin's former comments and sighed deeply as he continued, "looks aren't everything, like you've stated. So then wh-"

"Len!" Rin stopped his ramble but crying out his name. "It's not only that…" She averted her eyes to her left, looking at the window to avoid future problems.

Observing Rin's actions, Len poked Rin's left cheek so that she could make eye contact with him again. A success it was. "What is it, then?"

Instead of answering vocally, Rin simply looked intently into his similar azure orbs in hopes of communicating that way.

And it worked.

"You're afraid of losing me, aren't you?" Len discovered by the tenor in Rin's eyes as he inched his face closer to hers, their breaths tingling each other's faces.

Rin was breathless; never has she seen Len so sincere and close up before in her life. "Y… yes…"

"Rin… You really think that… you'll actually lose me so easily?" That weird emotion that the female couldn't decipher from earlier etched onto his face once again.

"You've seen Lily from those previews and demos... and…"

"And?"

"Lily's perfect, unlike flaw-filled me." Tears began to well down Rin's feature again.

"Rin, no matter what, no one can ever replace you," Len spoke with passion in his tone, "We're soul mates."

The mentions of them being soul mates strung Rin's heart like a harp. Nevertheless, more tears strolled down the blonde's face due to utmost confusion and joy invading her mind. "Then why did you offer to ride our roda-rora with her? You know that we barely share it with anyone but ourselves unless you really like the person. I don't know if I can believe you."

"Honestly, Rin… I only said that because I thought you liked her since you kept on asking me questions about her, so I tried to impress you by being nice and offering such." Len admitted truthfully. It was currently his turn to be nervous and fidget.

Rin laughed, however, it being more of a scoff. "You really think that since I dislike Neru so much I'll love the newer yellow Vocaloid, even though I asked _questions_?"

"Um... yeah, actually." Len persisted his edgy fidgeting. "I mean, after I told Neru that I love you and only you I thought the she'd at least start being ni-"

"You told her what?" Rin blurted out in surprise, not caring about the rest of Len's words. All she remembered from Neru at the moment was when Neru told her that Len had a crush on her, not Rin - what a liar. Rin quickly made sure to take note to 'talk' to Neru later on, but as of now, Rin's heart was conducting on orchestra of strings.

Len widened his eyes from Rin's second sudden outburst of the day, expressing a 'you-didn't-know?' expression on his features. "I said I love you... and…" His current surprised look was completely scrapped off his face once he noted that it was the perfect moment to confess his love for _his_ beloved female counterpart, inserting a loving grin in place. "And only you, Kagamine Rin - more than anyone or anything… more than the world and the universe itself."

The two vocally talented blondes caringly gazed into each other's eyes for yet another long while, mostly because the both of them were out of words to continue anyways. Rin blinked first, Len slowly closing his eyes after, and then the two Kagamines leaned in.

As their delicate, fruit flavored lips connected, a spark so powerful enough that could kill someone was sent to one another.

Rin – after all of those years of dedication to Len - had finally gotten what she longed for all of her life; Len's love.

And vice versa.

Then, she knew what Len's previous expression was. It was love and care… the same mixture that Rin has been giving to Len in a discrete matter.

Once the two finally parted for air, Len began to chuckle as he tenderly kissed the tears off Rin's cheeks. "Do you believe me now?"

Rin nodded bashfully as her answer.

"And you also really think that Neru's yellow goes with ours?" This time, currently, Len was teasing. "Seriously," he laughed again, "if people want to pair yellow with yellow, then why not chose Rin and Len Kagamine together as a couple. Besides, our yellow looks better together than two different shades of the same color."

"What about Lily, hn?" Rin questioned.

"I'm positive that you should know this by now, Rin, that I definitely want to be _taller_ than my lady."

"Hey," Rin snapped playfully, then giggled at his somewhat uplifting words. "You know what?"

"Yes, my divine Rin?"

"You're right." Rin beamed at Len with all of her heart.

After the two shared a loving embrace while taking in what has just occured, they both sat up, fixing themselves for different reasons.

Rin looked at Len as she spoke, "So, wanna head down now to wait for Lily's arrival?" She asked with buoyancy, finished straightening herself up. Kagamine Rin was nearly back to her old self - confident, ebullient, and everything Len loved. She held no more fear in losing her beloved male.

They were soul mates.

"Huhn?" Len mumbled after Rin's newly self-assured words, obviously not paying full attention while still fixing himself.

"Let's get ready to greet Lily - our new yellow fellow! We're fixing ourselves up for her after all, aren't we?" Rin exclaimed as she got up from the bed, handing out her hand to Len.

Instead of expecting Len to take her hand for assistance, Len grabbed her hand just to pull her back down on their comfy bed to join him.

"Lily can wait," he started whispering once again, leaning very close to Rin. "I fixed up for _you_, not her." He smirked.

"H-huh?" Now it was Rin's turn to be dazed. Who wouldn't be if Len suddenly started to act all seductive?

"Although, we didn't really need to fix up - specially our clothes, considering that we won't be ready to get out of this room until the morning anyways. In fact, maybe even never," he quietly mumbled the last part, but contained no hint of uneasiness.

The female flushed hard. "L-Len... if you really love me, you'd come with me to greet Lily." Rin was part truthful, but deep, deep down she preferred what Len was implying.

Len, leaning too close to Rin for that moment, took a lock of Rin's golden hair, caressing its smoothness as he grinned with affection. "I'm not done showing you how much I love you yet."

It'll be _some_ welcoming after all...

* * *

Naughty.

**A/N:** I prefer the Kagamines to say 'roda-rora' instead of 'road-roller'. Durr hurr, Len called poo angelic~ *shot*

Also, this is pretty much my first time writing a 3rd person fanfiction. Did I do alright? I find the writing style to be more difficult... or maybe it's just me. As I reread this too, I noticed how awful I am at writing dialogue. Whenever I do, I always seem to go off track and lose my placing. My first intention on ending this story was supposed to have a sweet end, but somehow it turned rather suggestive... Mou, maybe that's also why I take forever just to write one dang story. But other than that…

Let's say 'eh' to greet the newcomer Lil-eh! "EH!"

Anyhoo, I hope that you somewhat enjoyed this if you actually made it to the end. To tell you the truth, how Rin feels in this is story is sort of how I feel about Lily too, meaning…

Len still belongs with Rin no matter what, yo! *is shot*

BTW, there's going to be several new Vocaloids coming out later on. I'm just hoping that KEI won't make any more yellow ones. (Even though I don't really mind Lily's voice, she kind of took the Kagamine's yellow, black, white, _and_ blue eyes too...! Not that I have anything else major against her, though.) I've been told that one of them is going to be a male. Now, let's hope that he's not going to be a pedo or shota or else I just might have to write another story like this when they come out… but for Len. Haha

So, I hope you liked it!

Review if you wish~

P.S. **Please vote on the poll on my page! **I'm pretty interested in being a Beta Reader, but I just want to make sure that... *goes to poll*

* * *

**Epilogue?**

...

When the two Kagamines were finally free, the two of them took the time to greet the newcomer Lily at last.

As the duo began to walk down the stairs with their hands intertwined, the both of them spotted the new blonde walking around the house as if still touring, despite the long while she's already been there. Both Rin and Len glanced at each other before sending a comforting smile, then approaching the other blonde from behind.

_Damn, she actually is pretty_, Rin scowled in her head, _but that's not the point here, right?_

The younger female spoke up first, "Hello!" Lily turned around in surprise to meet Rin's gaze as she continued, "Lily, yes?" Rin thought of being polite by giving her a grin.

"Um, yes! I'm Lily, nice to meet you!" She smiled to Rin, but it seemed fairly weak compared to normal 'greeting smiles'.

And even if Rin was the first out of the Kagamines to talk - yet alone smile - to Lily, Lily didn't fully reply back to her. In fact, she was found smiling a million times bigger at Len, handing her hand out to him.

Rin twitched.

Len, who apparently witnessed Lily's actions, smiled brightly - almost too brightly - before using both of his hands to lie on Rin's waist instead. "You probably know by now that my not-so-shota name," he added for his pride, "-is Len. And I, Kagamine Len, am deeply, sincerely, madly, passionately, and everything that represents intenseness in love with Kagamine Rin!"

The blonde female - who as it seems was Rin - was flabbergasted. As for Lily? She had her thoughts.

"Good, 'cause I was going to get you two together anyways if you weren't," Lily surprised the Kagamines in turn by her words as she winked at Rin and walked away.

Yup. Rin would never, _ever_ lose her Len alright.


End file.
